Vyvaire Etherwood
Vyvaire Etherwood takes pride in her family's lineage of sorcerers and wizards, along with this she has many millenia behind her of utilizing and practicing arcana. She is a highborne arcanist that has studied for many years under the eyes of her parents, and the Royal Academy of Magic. Since the fall and ruin of Eldre'thalas, and the death of her parents she has begun to explore Azeroth. History Born in the lustrous and elegant city of Eldre'thalas, Vyvaire was always destined to become a sorceress. Much like the rest of the upper classed of society. When she reached the adequate age she was enrolled at the royal academy of magic, and found arcane to be of great interest to herself, yet she also felt a growing desire for power. As the years passed, news of a new species being encountered was confirmed, and with it the rumours of celebrations and festivals in Zin-Ashari, of which didn't catch on in Eldre'thalas. Eventually, when the demons were brought to the realm of Azeroth, the majority of the populas of the city decided that they wouldn't trust the creatures, and thus blocked themselves from the rest of night elven society. In defence. As a result of this, most of the population survived the sundering without interferance from the sunduring and the city was not destroyed by demons. As thousands of years began to pass, and the city began to transform into ruin (with many of the older inhabitants dying of old age and weakness), Vyvaire delved deeper into arcane magics and furthered her training in sorcery with her father as the academy fell into dis-repair. As more millenia began to pass, Vyvaire's calling for exploration began to take the better of her, and with the new-found allegance of the highborne and the kal'dorei she thought it best to take advantage and begin journeying around Azeroth. Present Date Since leaving Eldre'thalas, Vyvaire has tried to join the Veneficus Instructus. Hoping to become a teacher of arcane magic, as she requires payment to keep her bags filled with reagents and to continue exploring the world. Riordian Exploring humanity's magic, Vyvaire decided it best to travel to the mage tower in Stormwind. Upon doing so she was met with a flurry of unconcious magi, with only two others (a human, and a blood elf) not subject to sleep. Having being met with dismay, Vyvaire was then thrown into a conversation with the human magi involving magic, and how it dominates her life. Wreary of the supernatural power that she could sense from the being, and the guilt that she felt in her heart from the sundering, Vyvaire accepted his words. Believing that anyone who can make a room of top human mages fall under a spell, must have power behind his words. The Ritual Vyvaire embarked on the journey of discovery, with some displeasure in her heart. She reached the stone circle, at Stone Cairn Lake, and began work in smothering the rocks with chalk runic patterns. After which, she drew one in the centre of the stones. After a few minutes of contemplation, she began to mutter the words from her ancient spellbook, and drew the arcana out of her, as it flew into the runic patterns and dispersed into the Twisting Nether. Unconcious. Vyvaire awoke with a sickening distortion of her mind. She was suffering from arcane withdrawal, and could feel it. Needing to get out of the forest before the moon shone and the wolves howled she managed to drag herself to Stormwind, and recieved refuge in a local tavern. Not leaving the premises for a few days, only the occasional sound of crying and coughing could be heard from her room.